Time to Kill
by Insanepyro
Summary: Self-Insert. Can an ODST in a squad filled with insane members survie? Or will he fall like the hundreds of Covies he has killed over the years of the war. Rated M for language. Please review.I update slowly so check every now and then.
1. Chapter 1

**Listen people I know you probably won't like this but this is my first fanfic so please only give me constructive criticism or tell me that you like it( I don't like flamers or haters so if you are one then go to hell). Also do a search for the author JuneFiction909, she has written some pretty good fanfics. Any ways read and tell me what you think; I need help with ideas on what to do next for this story.**

Once upon a time... Fuck it I don't like once upon a time (and all that other happy bull shit stuff). Well I was drifting off in the middle of space at the edge of the galaxy in my ship that was slightly bigger than a longsword so it was able to hold about ten beds, a decent sized mess hall, an armory (a small armory at that, but I mean I'm not complaining about it because it has my favorite two guns in it, a sniper rifle and a shotgun), and still have enough room for a slipspace engine (surprisingly). You probably want to know who I am and why I'm at the edge of the galaxy in the middle of nowhere. Well I'm an ODST who has a fucked up squad. The sarge is probably the sanest of my squad. Our weapons expert is schizophrenic, our demolition expert is… well you'll find out in a little while, and then me the sniper, one of the best in the whole UNSC army, I've seen one too many men die in battle and I've been a captive of the covenant one too many times, I mean hell some people think that I couldn't die even if I wanted to, oh that and I like close quarters combat which is why I always carry a shotgun with me on any mission, hell even on sniping or stealth missions, oh and I sometimes take a rocket launcher or Spartan laser with me.


	2. Hot ass demo lady

**Should I put a little romance in here or not? I need feedback please, anyways thank you everybody who reviewed, thank you very much. Anyways I think this chapter is still way to short, I just cant write long chapters… Think of the ship as somewhat of a ridiculously small frigate or a Londsword on steroids.**

**joneil: I'll try to add that in somewhere.**

**SPARTAN-189: glad you like it**

**Anonymous person: Ill continue this fic until they either die, get discharged, or the war ends.**

Well…. This sucks the ship is going down do to some solar interference which somehow messed up the engine. Now I'm waiting in a drop pod and praying the pilot can get the ship going before we crash land. I stick my head out of the drop pod and notice the demo expert looking at my pod, she looks away and blushes… huh, weird; I didn't think that she was sane enough to blush. Anyways she really hot, our Sarge is hot but she's too caught up with trying to get revenge on the Covies for killing her family.

"HEY SARGE WHERE ARE YOU" I scream into the coms trying to find the Sarge.

"I'm in the armory now stop yelling"

"Damn the Sarge can be a bitch sometimes" I say to our two man assault team.

"I heard that you fool" Sarge yells into the coms causing me to flinch and close the door to my drop pod.

I can hear our demo expert giggle… times like that when she giggles is when I truly feel happy… and if you heard her giggle you would know why. It's really beautiful, and her singing is way better than anyone else is on this ship. And I get the luck of sharing a room with her, yay me.

I've been thinking to ask her, seeing as she is constantly looking at me whenever I look at her. So I might ask her out after this mission, if Charlie, our weapons specialist doesn't put her in a bad mood, again… So about the two man assault team… they are SPARTANS, one has full EVA with a commando/assault shoulders with an extra kukri knife in sheaths on each boot and the EVA skull face helmet with a gold visor., with red as primary and gold as secondary, the other has the same type of armor with a E skull face helmet , with primary black color, secondary red color and a black visor. They both carry a sniper rifle, two SMG's, two M6C's, an assault rifle, and finally a Spartan laser. Makes for a pretty badass two man army. Anyways they have been assigned to our squad and they are both like a family to us, our squad and the two Spartans have never lost a man or failed a mission, and we are almost like a family. Well, looks like our hot ass pilot managed to get the ship stable and flying, now to drop for the mission.

Our pilot walks into the room, damn she has got to be the most sexy girl in the whole entire OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK. Damn pod dropped for the mission and scared the shit out of me…. I look down trying to see under me but theres no window. I open a private com


	3. Mission Time

**Gah; sorry for the extremely late update. School seems to be against me and writing. Anyways gimme some names for the people on the team. The demo expert's name is Jenny. IDK why just deal with it. This chapter is gonna be short, as usual, and sorry for taking forever to update. If I the patience to sit here and type the I would've been done with this story. And for the sake of the story the chapters are gonna be short, sorry but if they aren't short then I would've finished the story in about 10 chapters. So anyways sorry. I'm going to update whenever I can. I should've worked on this over spring break. But between playing World Of Tanks and with my dad to make him happy (my dad is the bestest dad in the world even if he isn't rich, I mean what's the point of money?) and playing Dead Island on his xbox (he hates the game Dead Island because it apparently has no strategy involved in it, but when you have every single zombie In the level chasing you and you have all the people shooting at you and you only have 4 people playing with you ion xbox live and you don't even know those people and you all have modified weapons what's the point of strategy(the weapons had also been hacked to have infinite ammo… the mods were part of the game already) I mean you have the potential to blow stuff up and shoot stuff to hell for about an hour) and then my sister's boyfriend came down somehow and so my sister was gone most of the time. So I had a chance to write it, didn't take it, and now I'm sitting here in Algebra "taking notes" or so the teacher thinks. :D ha-ha I am such a naughty boy.**

***Mizore from Rosario and Vampire appears out of nowhere from behind a desk* **

**Me: HOLY SHIT MIZORE HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE? O.O**

**Mizore: I came in earlier…..**

**Me: damn lady I'm gonna put you in my story . **

***Mizore blushes***

**Me : OMGZ I MADE YOU BLUSH! :D **

***Mizore freezes me in a block of ice***

**Mizore: Here is the story read and review or ill freeze you and also watch Rosario and Vampire**

***I finally melt the block of ice Im in***

**ME: HAHAHAHA IM FREE! :D*points my shotgun at the door as a couple grunts come in* oh…..*hunter pair come in* mommy….**

***Mizore just freezes them in a block of ice* **

**ME: oh come one… I was gonna a have badass moment and do an awesome action sequence….. and now you've gone and frozen them….*drags the grunts and hunter pair outside and straps C4 to them then runs off and blows them up* :D**

**Me: now enjoy the story or else*noms on a cookie the cocks my shotgun* :3**

Sarge was giving us orders on the mission… I was with Jenny our Demo Expert… this mission just go harder. Me and Jenny never get paired up on a mission unless it's a ridiculously hard mission which meant that something bad may happen. Eh oh well I'm paired up with the hottest girl on our team. The Spartans were going in first you'd think they would've ended the war by now with Spartans. Anyways back to Jenny. She's the hottest girl on our team unless the female Spartan, Mizore, was hotter than Jenny. But I wouldn't know since she hardly takes off her armor. The male Spartan, whose name I can't think of right now, takes off his armor after every mission so we know what he looks like. He's hot not gonna deny that and I'm a guy. Every time we go to a UNSC base every female marine there looks at the male Spartan like he's a trophy that needs to be won. And so they all try to get with him but he just ignores them. Him and Mizore are brother and sister actually. Mizore does have silky purple hair or so her brother told me. Wish I could see Mizore out of her armor. And here comes the ground. Boom; right on top of a hunter hell yea. Stupid pod door… stuck as always…. Oh here comes Mizore to my rescue…. Yay me ha-ha. As Mizore pulls the door off I gather my sniper, shotgun, and Spartan laser. Mizore rips the door off and uses it to cut the other hunters head off with one clean cut, damn, remind me not to get on her bad side.

"Thanks Mizore ya really helped me out there" all I get in reply is a grunt.

"Hey Ghost get your ass over here and provide some sniper cover for the rest of the squad"

"K Sarge I'll be over the in a minute"

"Make it less Ghost" damn Sarge….. I wish she wouldn't rush me…. She knows I took an arrow to the knee as a kid while I was hunting. Damn arrow ripped something in my knee. Docs fixed it eventually.

I take off running full speed with my sniper out fully loaded straight through some brutes and I shoot them all in the head then I jump off a small cliff into a river and as I'm getting tossed around in the river I see a couple phantom drop ships fly to the pods. 2 of them blow up and I see the two Spartans jump off the cliff and land in front of me in the river. Mizore grabs me and pulls me under with her and next thing I know before I could say anything I see a plasma round go by over my head. I say thanks to Mizore and all she does is grunt. And that's when I notice it. Her shields were down and she had a needle sticking out of her back where she can't reach it. I rip it out and stab it into the ground and we float off right before it explodes. Mizore open a private com with me and says thanks…. She has the most beautiful voice ever…. And she's about my height only one foot taller since I'm 6 foot 2 in my armor and she's 7 foot exactly in her armor. She does have bulky armor and the Spartans on our team weren't given the height augmentations like the others. All I do in reply to her thanks is grunt. I was about to say something else when both run into a drop pod. I here Jenny yelling inside of it and I rip the door off and kick it away and the water floods into Jenny's pod. She says thanks to me. I give her a hug since I'm relieved she's alright. Me, Jenny, and Mizore all get washed away with the pod and we eventually end up lying on a shore on a lake. With Jenny on top of me and Mizore lying down next to me. And that when they came.


End file.
